Papa's Little Helper
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Six year old Abbie sees her papa, Draco decorating and decides to help along with her daddy, Harry. New chapter posted. The next room to decorate is Draco's office. Once again, Harry and Draco's daughter Abbie decides to help. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling._**

**_Light malexmale. Rated 'M' for safety. Past mpreg._**

**_Summary: Six year old Abbie sees her papa, Draco decorating and decides to help along with her daddy, Harry._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D_**

* * *

"We're home papa."

Draco walked out of his study and saw his six year old daughter stood there, her long black hair fell down her back, smiling at him with sparkling grey eyes, his husband next to her looking a little worn. "You take her shopping next time Dray." Harry groaned as he carried the small packages into the kitchen, placing them all on the table before enlarging them to their original size.

"Paint brushes, rollers, pads, paint cans?" Draco said aloud when he saw all the things Harry had brought. "Why have you brought all of this Harry love?"

"Because we was planning on decorating the sitting room and we decided on the colour Emerald so I went and brought everything we needed today and then we can start on it tomorrow."

"Harry we are wizards."

"Are we really?"

"Why have you done it all like this when we can change that room to how we want it with the wave of our wands."

"Oh no Draco, that's that lazy way, we are going to paint the walls muggle style. Paint brushes, rollers and pads."

"But what about Abbie? Who will be watching her whilst we are painting?"

"Dray her playroom is across the hall from the sitting room, we will leave the doors open but block the entrance so far up so she can't get out, that way we will be able to see her at all times. I have brought her a lot of things today that will keep her occupied." Harry explained as he picked their daughter up.

"Daddy brought me finger paints papa."

"That's great darling."

* * *

That night Draco climbed into bed and got right up close to Harry, pulling him into his hold, ground his erection against the brunet as he started to place kisses on the back of his neck, letting his hand slide down, cupping his husband's rapidly filling cock. "Draco?" he moaned.

"Yes baby?"

"If this is your way of getting out of decorating tomorrow you can forget it. I have made my mind up."

"Oh come on Harry, you're as hard as me." he answered, squeezing Harry's cock, making him moan, to prove his point.

"Well of course I am hard. I will be when you keep doing things like that to me."

"Are you saying no to sex baby?"

Harry turned in the blonds arms. "No. I am saying yes to sex, just no to doing the decorating with magic." he answered, kissing Draco which quickly turned passionate as Draco rolled them both over, pinning Harry underneath.

* * *

It was early next morning when Harry and Draco got up and got the room all ready and set everything up, all ready to start. They woke their daughter and after they all had breakfast and Abbie had dressed and was in the room across from the sitting room playing with all what Harry had brought her the day before, Draco and Harry began.

A couple of hours into the decorating, Abbie came and stood at the door of her play room. "Daddy what you doing?"

"I'm helping your papa paint sweetheart. Tell me when you are hungry and we will stop and have something to eat."

"Okay daddy."

Draco couldn't believe how much he loved painting, not that he would admit it to Harry but he found it most relaxing, roller in hand, covering it in paint before covering the wall. Him doing one wall, Harry doing the other, of course Draco did stop and stare a few times when Harry would reach causing his top to ride up, letting his middle show.

* * *

That night both Harry and Draco collapsed in bed after putting Abbie to bed. "I ache all over baby."

"I do as well Dray. But it's worth it, doesn't the sitting room look nice?"

Draco looked at Harry. "It looks fantastic baby. I wasn't going to admit this but I quite enjoyed painting. It's very relaxing and very tempting."

Harry rolled onto his side to face Draco. "Tempting? What do you mean?"

"Whenever you reached up your top went with it."

"I knew it would. Why do you think I put that top on this morning and suggest I do one side of the room and you the other."

"Oh I see. Well then you asked for this."

"For what?"

Draco didn't answer, he just rolled over and pinned Harry underneath him, attacking his neck with his lips.

* * *

It was early next morning when Draco and Harry got up, deciding to get an early start on the sitting room, have a break when Abbie gets up and have breakfast with her before continuing.

They got dressed and made their way to the sitting room, Draco reached the doors first and opened them, frozen on the spot making Harry bump into him. "Draco why did you just stop like that?"

When Harry got no answer he followed Draco's eye line and his eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping, an identical look of shock on his face as Draco's when he saw their six year old daughter in her pajamas with her finger paints, her fingers covered in different colours as she slapped her hands on the wall, painting over what her parents had done the day before.

She turned and gave her parents a beaming smile. "Look papa. I am helping you just like daddy did yesterday."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**Well what do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Abbie Helps Again

_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Papa's Little Helper' **_

_**Summary: The next room to decorate is Draco's office. Once again, Harry and Draco's daughter Abbie decides to help. Mpreg.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for beta'ing this story. xx**_

* * *

Seven year old Abbie was bored, her daddy had promised her to go to a big toy shop where she could play if she was good whilst out shopping, wanting to play she was a good girl. She had been out with her daddy for ages and still no toy shop. She walked over to her daddy and pulled on his sleeve. "Daddy why are we in here?"

Harry looked down and smiled at his daughter when he saw her pouting, she reminded him so much of Draco when she did that. "I am just looking for something for your papa sweetheart. We have finished decorating his office and I want to get him something that will help finish it off."

Abbie frowned, not knowing what her daddy meant by helping finish it off. "Then we can go to the toy shop?"

"Yes sweetheart, then we can go to the toy shop."

Abbie beamed and held onto her daddy's hand, hoping they were leaving, she walked around the shop with him and decided to suggest things, hoping they would be leaving quicker. "What about this daddy?"

Harry looked at what his daughter picked up and saw it was a solid silver frame. "I actually like this, we could get it engraved and have a picture taken of us and out it there for papa. What do you say?"

"I like it."

Harry smiled. "Good girl." he said as he kissed his daughters hand and led her over to the till to pay.

Abbie then dragged her daddy to the shop for them to have their picture took, once done Harry showed Abbie the frame and smiled at the picture. "Will papa like it?"

"Papa will love it sweetheart. Come on then. Toy shop as promised."

* * *

Harry was in the kitchen, cooking, Abbie watching him every now and then as she would stop drawing and look up, he daddy would be stirring what he was cooking with his left hand whilst his right hand would be stroking the bulge of his belly. "Daddy how long now until I see my new baby brother or sister?"

"Two more months sweetheart."

"When is papa due home."

"Oh round about now." said a voice.

Abbie turned and Harry looked up to see Draco stood in the doorway. "Papa!" Abbie beamed as she jumped off her chair and ran over to Draco who laughed and picked her up, placing a kiss on her cheek before putting her down once more.

"And how is my husband and the baby he is carrying?"

"We are both fine love." Harry smiled as he accepted the kiss from Draco, kissing him once more when the blond stroked his stomach. "Guess what arrived today?"

"What?"

"Your new desk."

"How is it?"

"Beautiful. Very antique and in perfect condition, I still can't believe how much you paid for it."

"It is a rare piece Harry, only ten were made and I now have one of them."

"Well, me and your daughter went shopping today and we got you something."

Abbie hurried over and passed Draco a bag.

Draco took the bag from his daughter and pulled out what was inside and smiled at the solid silver picture frame, his smile getting bigger when he saw the picture. Harry was standing, his right hand resting on his stomach with his left arm around their daughter, smiling and winking at him whilst Abbie was hugging Harry, letting go of her daddy to wave and beam before going back to hug Harry.

"I love it. Thank you both." Draco said, kissing his daughter on the forehead before giving Harry a longer kiss on the lips. "I thought I would help in decorating your desk, but didn't know what but then our daughter saw this."

Abbie looked up at her parents, daddy wanted the frame to decorate her papa's desk, she got to thinking what she could do to help decorate papa's desk.

* * *

Later when Draco was in the shower, Abbie went and sat next to her daddy. "Um... daddy I want to get papa something to help decorate his desk too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you got that picture frame, I want to get something too."

"Okay sweetheart, any idea what you want to get him?"

"I don't know."

"Well how about you have a think and then tomorrow the three of us can go out and you can pick something."

"Really?"

"Of course sweetheart."

* * *

"She really wants to do this?" Draco asked as he slid into bed that night next to Harry."

"She does, she says she wants to get you something from her so when you see it you know it was from her and her only."

"We can make a day of it, we can have some lunch and go to different places."

"And the toy shop."

"The what?"

"There is this big toy shop where they have new toys come in all the time and allow children to play with them. She loves it there."

"Then we will go there, buy her something as well."

When Harry yawned, Draco held him close to him, covering them both up more. "You should get some sleep baby, you have had a big day today and it will be a busy one tomorrow."

Harry snuggled closer to Draco and kissed his bare chest before resting his head on it. "I love you Dray."

"I love you too. Night Harry." he replied, kissing the brunet on top of his head, his arms securely around his husband holding him close.

* * *

The following morning Draco went to go to his office whilst Harry made breakfast. Harry was halfway down the stairs when he heard Draco. "Abbie!"

Harry hurried back up the stairs as quick as he could manage and stopped outside Draco's office. "Draco what's wrong?"

Draco looked up from his very expensive antique desk. "Our daughter is what is wrong."

Harry looked to his left and saw his daughter stood there, quill in one hand, ink bottle in the other. "Abbie sweetheart what have you done?"

"I was thinking about what I can get papa for his desk so he will know it is just from me and I thought about one of my drawings and remembered Uncle Fred and George's special ink so I used that."

"Special ink as in?"

"As in it will not come out Harry, no matter what spell you use."

Harry walked around to stand by Draco and on the surface of the desk was a drawing of their house with Abbie and Draco standing outside. Abbie's name was under the drawing of her and the word 'papa' was under the drawing of Draco. "Bless her."

"Bless her? Harry this is an expensive, antique desk."

"Yes it is but nothing compared to the love your daughter feels for you as she thought she was doing something nice." Harry said, giving Draco a pointed look.

Draco sighed and walked over to his daughter and crouched down. "I'm sorry I shouted baby girl. I love the picture of us both, you know how much I love your drawings,but you could have just drew on paper and I could have it on here."

"But then it wouldn't be right."

Harry walked over and with Draco's help knelt down so he too, was face to face with his daughter. "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Well when you gave papa the frame you said it would decorate his desk and that is what I wanted to do."

"Ah." Harry said as he looked at Draco. Abbie didn't know what she did was wrong, she just thought that her drawing was the same as Harry with the frame.

"Baby girl I'm sorry if I frightened you. I love it." Draco said, understanding what his daughter thought as he drew her into a hug.

"That's okay papa. Love you. You too daddy."

Harry smiled and hugged his husband and daughter. "How about we have some breakfast before heading out for the day."

Abbie pulled back. "Toy shop?"

Harry laughed. "Yes. Toy shop."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
